Comfortable Silence
by Hobichou
Summary: Personajes: S. Meyer. Historia: HobiChou "El silencio, puede significar mucho si en tus ojos están aquellas palabras que me gustaría oír."
1. Chapter 1

Personajes: S. Meyer.

Historia: HobiChou

" _El silencio, puede significar mucho si en tus ojos están aquellas palabras que me gustaría oír."_

I.

Isabella Swan, hija de Renne Swan y Charlie Swan. Su madre es dueña de una cafetería, en la cual es socia de Lilian Hale. Su padre, es el Chef principal de un restaurante, donde el dueño es el esposo de Lilian Hale, Paul Hale.

El matrimonio Hale, tiene una hija de la misma edad de Isabella, Rosalie Hale. Que obviamente al ser criadas juntas son las mejores amigas.

 _Bella y Rosalie, 5 años._

\- Bella, no tienes que estar asustada, yo te voy a defender! – dijo la pequeña con sus cabellos rubios en dos coletas.

\- Rosie – la castaña la miraba con ojitos brillantes. A su alrededor se encontraban varios chicos.

\- Bella! Eres fea! – el chico de pelo negro se reía de ella.

\- Basta Demetri! Bella no es fea!

No, ella no era ni de cerca fea. Rosalie era un poco más baja que Bella y mas rellenita, en cambio la castaña era un poco más alta y con pequeñas pecas adornando su nariz. Sumando a lo femenina que era ella.

Dicen que los pequeños, cuando hay alguien que le gusta, actúan de forma burlesca. Y este era el caso.

 _Bella y Rosalie, 10 años._

\- Vete, Rosalie! Nadie quiere jugar contigo! – Rosalie lo sabía, y rodaba los ojos, pero la pequeña castaña estaba aferrada a ella

\- Bella no quiere jugar contigo – dijo ya enojada, las cosas no habían cambiado en 5 años. El único cambio es que ahora Rosalie usaba el pelo en una cola desordenada. Y que se había acostumbrado a usar pantalones y sudadera, mientras que Isabella seguía femenina como siempre.

 _Bella y Rosalie, 16 años._

\- No pueden estar hablando en serio! – Paul reía entre dientes en la mesa junto a sus amigos y sus dos hijos. – Charles, sabias de esto?

\- Claro que no, Bella no me había dicho nada – la niña rodo los ojos, si lo había hecho, pero su padre como siempre no la había escuchado.

\- No veo nada malo, es decir, puede vivir conmigo allá – exclamo el hijo mayor de los Hale, Andrew.

\- Andrew, que dices?

\- Papá! Tio! Los chicos cada vez son más molestos! – Rosalie se quejó – Bella ya no puede ni comer tranquila.

\- Eso es porque es demasiado linda – rio Renne, la castaña volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- Es por la ropa que me compras, no me gusta – susurro.

Su madre es una amante de la moda, por lo que ella siempre anda bien vestida, maquillada, femenina y peinada, todo lo contrario a Rosalie, que se viste con sudaderas y pantalones, anda con gorra y converse, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor. Su ídolo. Aunque a lo largo de los años, se había puesto mas hermosa, ya era mas alta que Bella y tenía un cuerpo trabajado al gustarle los deportes.

\- Bella, eres una señorita, debes vestirte bien.

\- Ay Renne, si tan solo Rosalie fuera más femenina, como Isabella –la rubia rodo los ojos, y su hermano rio revolviendo su cabello

\- No la molestes, mamá. Llegará el día en que conozca un chico y querrá ponerse faldas y-

\- Estas loco!? –gritaron Paul y su hija, con motivos diferentes

\- Los chicos son molestos! Excepto Papá, tío Charles y tú

\- Mi hija no conocerá a ningún chico! Ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para ella! – su esposa suspiro, el celoso de su marido era otro motivo por el que su hija se vestía así.

 _Rosalie, 3 años._

\- Que te parece esto, amor? – menciono mostrando un pequeño vestido con lunares.

\- Claro que no! Los chicos la miraran demasiado!

\- Paul, solo tiene 3 años – susurro cansada

\- No, nos llevamos esto – menciono tomando un pantalón.

\- Esta bien, no veo el problema – hablo Charles, sin dejar de comer.

\- En serio? – Paul lo miro, y asintió – está bien, tienes mi permiso - Bella y Rosalie se miraron y sonrieron, Andrew las miro y rio por lo bajo - De acuerdo, pero primero tenemos que ver el cambio de escuela

\- Yo me ocupo de eso, no te preocupes – sonrió su hijo

\- Te lo encargo, campeón – el chico rubio le sonrió al amigo de su padre.

\- Entonces, vendrán en todas las festividades, me llamaras todos los días, si veo que estas reprobando alguna materia te vuelves de inmediato, obedece a Andrew, te mandare mesada todos los fines de mes, no mas ni menos, tienes que aprender a ser organizada con el dinero.

\- Si, mamá. Lo sé – miro el carro – es necesario tanta ropa? Forks es frio sabes, no necesito ropa de verano.

\- Eso nunca lo sabes, en la maleta rosada van las cremas, lociones, cosmetic-

\- Ok, ok. Adiós – Bella abrazo a su madre y luego a su padre.

\- Obedece a Andrew, si? No des problemas – ella asintió, su padre no era alguien de muchas palabras, eran idénticos en todo, ambos pelos castaños, ojos chocolates e introvertidos. Lo único que saco de su madre fue lo delgada que era y sus finos rasgos – Cuídate, hija.

\- Rose, hazle caso a Andrew. Me llamas si te está dando problemas – menciono mirando a su hijo.

\- No te preocupes, ambas son buenas chicas

\- Si, papa. No causare problemas.

Todos se despidieron y subieron al avión. Andrew vivía en Forks, un poblado pequeño. No contaba con muchos habitantes, y solo tenía una secundaria.

\- Wow! Es demasiado pequeño y callado! – Andrew rio por el comentario de su hermana

\- Lo es, ahí trabajo yo. – dijo apuntando un edificio de 5 pisos.

\- Ese es el hospital!? Que pequeño – su hermano asintió. El único Pediatra en ese hospital, ya con sus 27 años, era uno de los pocos médicos trabajando en ese lugar. Pero a él estaba encantado, podía ayudar a esa gente y era un pueblo tranquilo, frio, pero tranquilo.

-Vives muy lejos del hospital?

\- Un poco – sonrió –pero en auto llegaremos rápido.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a una casa un poco retirada. Era una casa de dos pisos.

\- Esta es tu casa?! – Exclamaron ambas chicas – Genial!

\- Sus cuartos están arriba, el mío está aquí abajo. – exclamo siguiendo a las chicas cargando las maletas.

\- Wow! Bella mira esto! Nuestras habitaciones están conectadas! – Bella rio y la siguió

\- Por fin, podremos ser nosotras mismas. No más faldas! – rio tirándose a la cama

\- Aunque tengas como una docena de ellas en la maleta – rio Rosalie, Bella tomo la almohada y se la tiro. – Por eso no quiere decir que las usaras, además, con este frio?

-Cierto, a veces me pregunto si mama tiene cerebro – ambas miraron al techo como si pensaran y rieron.

\- No se preocupen por mí – dijo Andrew con tres maletas, ellas se disculparon y bajaron a ayudar.

\- Por fin! – exclamo Rosalie, era ya tarde cuando terminaron de ordenar – Eh? Donde esta Andrew?

\- Fue al hospital, pero vuelve enseguida.

\- Que cocinas Bella? – se acercó y vio la olla – Pasta! – la chica agradeció que su amiga supiera cocinar, ella no sabía ni siquiera freír un huevo.

A los minutos después llego Andrew y comieron todos juntos, en tres días más empezaban las clases. Por lo que mañana irían a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban a Seattle.

\- Bella, estas segura que vas a comprarte eso?

\- Porque no? – musito, era una gorra color musgo. Miro a todos lados, y Rosalie rio, sabia a que se refería. Los chicos que pasaban a su alrededor la miraban. Rosalie, sonrió. Su amiga era hermosa, tez blanca, su cabello era de un castaño caoba. Todo eso gracias a los químicos que su madre usaba en ella, rio bajito. Pero era su preciada amiga, y ella había prometido protegerla.

\- Esta bien, yo te la comprare! – sonrió

Estuvieron un tiempo más comprando.

Era el primer día de clases.

\- Hola, Andrew – saludaron ambas chicas.

\- Hey, desayunen rápido. Las llevare, me queda de camino al hospital.

\- Seguro – desayunaron y hablaron de pequeñas cosas.

Bella, se había vestido con unas calzas negras y una camisa color crema, con una chaqueta color verde musgo, mas su gorra.

Rosalie, tenía puestos unos jeans y un poleron color blanco.

Bella la miro, y vio que iba con la usual coleta alta y desordenada.

\- Rose, usa tu pelo suelto, con la coleta se te va a helar el cuello.

\- Mmmm… está bien – se lo soltó y se fue caminando

\- Rose! – su amiga la sentó y la peino, acomodo bien su cabello y la miro. Bella sonrió. Rosalie era hermosa, pero nunca se podía admirar porque ella siempre andaba desordenada y desaliñada. Ella la quería así, no importaba. Pero también quería que se dieran cuenta de lo hermosa que es. Función el cejo, muchos años con su mama la estaban afectando.

\- Wow… - Rosalie miro su cabello y sonrió, su cabello rubio caía por su hombro derecho de manera delicada, su pelo llegaba debajo de su pecho. Bella rio entre dientes "Podría ser posible que ni siquiera ella se diera cuenta?"

\- Bien, vamos!

\- Wow, Rosie, que cambio – la rubia subió al auto ignorando a su hermano.

\- Bien, te llamare para ver si puedo venir a buscarlas, si no te llamo antes tomen el autobús. Recuerdan el camino – ambas asistieron – bien, suerte! Nos vemos!

\- Vieron como el auto partió y miraron la escuela, ya habían muchos chicos ahí, todos parecían conocerse. Bella tomo el brazo de Rosalie.

\- Y ahora qué? – Rosalie la miro

\- Vamos, Bella! Tenemos que ser valientes! – respirando hondo camino hacia la escuela, todos los estudiantes se giraban a verla. Bueno, su hermano les había advertido sobre eso, ya que todos se conocen.

\- Hola, disculpa. Puedes decirnos donde queda el bloque C? – ellas ya tenían su horario, su hermano había ido a buscarlas días antes.

\- Oh, claro – el chico quedo unos segundos en silencio, Rosalie levanto la ceja – ah si, esto… hacia allá. – Apunto a la izquierda – el edificio rojo es el bloque C – el seguía mirando a Bella que se escondía detrás de la rubia.

\- Bien, gracias! – el asintió y la siguió con la mirada – Bella, si actúas así llamaras la atención

\- Lo siento – musito, esquivando a cada chico que pasaba cerca de ellas.

\- Bien, este es! El bloque C, ahora a buscar la sala 208.

\- Oh! Buscas la 208?! Yo voy hacia allá, las acompaño? – Ambas se giraron y vieron a una pequeña chica con cabello negro – Soy Alice – sonrió – Ustedes deben ser Rosalie y Bella

\- Eh? Si, como…

\- Tu hermano trabaja con mi papa, es el Director del Hospital

\- Oh, ya veo – Alice no dejaba de ver a ambas chicas con interés.

\- Bien! Vamos! – se puso entremedio de ambas chicas y las tomo del brazo

End I.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes: S. Meyer.

Historia: HobiChou

" _El silencio, puede significar mucho si en tus ojos están aquellas palabras que me gustaría oír."_

II.

\- Esa no es Alice Brandon? Eh? Quienes son las otras dos?

\- Oh! Ellas! Escuche de mamá que son familiares del Doctor Hale.

\- En serio? Era de esperarse, si son amigas de Alice Brandon es que son de buena familia.

\- Además, se nota que la sangre Hale es de buena calidad – los chicos rieron

\- Yo hable con ellas recién, ambas son muy lindas, bueno a la chica de gorro no la vi muy bien, pero su piel era muy blanca.

\- La rubia no está nada mal, se ve por los pantalones que tiene buenas curvas.

Bella y Rosalie estaban congeladas en sus asientos. No pueden ser un poco más disimulados? Están en el mismo salón, ellas pueden escuchar todo lo que los chicos dicen. Alice estaba cabizbaja en su asiento.

Siempre era lo mismo, por ser hija del Director del Hospital, la gente la veía como alguien lejano, que era eso? Su padre solo era un médico. No quería que la gente la viera como alguien que no puede hacer amigos por tal tontería. Y que es eso de ser de buena familia? Los chicos casi ni hablaban con ella. Las chicas menos, la miraban con envidia y celos.

Bella miro a la pelinegra que mordía su labio, se veía que tenía ganas de llorar, se quitó la gorra y escucho un jadeo. Rosalie bufo.

\- No te preocupes por lo que dicen – Alice la miro sorprendida

\- Es cierto, no nos importa lo que digan. – sonrió la castaña

\- Ellos, quizás no quieran hablarles ahora.

\- Pf! Como si nos importara

\- Rosie!

Alice la miro y sonrió.

\- Hola Rose! Bella!

\- Hola Alice – sonrieron ambas.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que habían entrado a secundaria. Se habían vuelto muy amigas, también conocieron al señor Brandon, era alguien muy amable. Y a su madre, que era igual o más hiperactiva que Alice. Si Bella pensaba que se habría librado de su madre, pues se equivocada, Alice era una mini Rene. Y Rosalie también había caído en sus redes. Pero, no había grandes progresos. Las cosas con los demás no habían cambiado mucho en esos meses, los chicos aun hablaban descaradamente frente a ellas, y las chicas las ignoraban.

\- Hoy nos toca Educación física, junto con la sección B – En su secundaria habían tres secciones, A, B y C. Ellas se encontraban en el Grupo A.

\- Porque?

\- Todos los años, en invierno, hacen competir a los cursos entre ellos. Los que ganan tienen puntos para la nota final. Los chicos juegan basquetbol mientras las chicas Voleibol.

\- Ug, soy pésima en deportes. Pero Rose, es buena. – la rubia sonrió

\- Yo también soy mala – rio – así que nos quedaremos en la banca Belly Bells! – la abrazo.

Ya se habían cambiado y estaban todos en el gimnasio. Como era de esperarse Bella y Alice estaban en la banca. Una chica con gafas estaba a su lado.

\- Hola! – sonrió Alice. Ella la miro sorprendida

\- Hola

\- Eres Angela, cierto? – Ella asintió – Soy Alice y ella es Bella

\- Lo sé – Alice siguió hablando con ella y Bella musitaba cosas de vez en cuando.

Rosalie reía y gritaba en la cancha, todas las chicas estaban disfrutando junto a ella. Habían formado un buen equipo, iban ganando.

\- Vamos ganando! – se acercaron todas y Bella, Alice y Angela entregaron agua. Todas se sorprendieron por la amabilidad de ellas, pero siguieron como si nada.

\- Ten – Bella entrego una toalla a una chica rubia

\- Oh, me estás hablando? – la castaña se sorprendió y asintió – Woah, pensé que no era nada amable! – rio – hay chicas que dicen que sus egos están por los cielos y nos miran como si fuéramos bichos – rio, las chicas de atrás algunas se sorprendieron y otras se pusieron nerviosas.

\- Um… eso no es verdad.

\- Cierto, Bella no se acerca a nadie porque es extremadamente tímida – la chica rubia miro a la pelinegra sonreír

\- Así que es porque eres tímida, pensé que nos odiabas – la mayoría de las chicas que estaban jugando se acercaron más a ellas - además Rosalie siempre nos miraba mal

\- Claro que no! A ustedes no, era a los chicos – todas asintieron

\- Están en la edad en que sus cabezas solo piensan cosas pervertidas – ellas reían, cuando la profesora las volvió a llamar, Alice y Bella fueron a rellenar las botellas, iban saliendo cuando la pelota llego a Bella golpeando su brazo.

\- Lo siento – ella se giró y se acercaba un chico alto, delgado y cabello desordenado – te lastimaste? – Bella negó – Oh, eso es bueno, lo siento de nuevo – tomo el balón y volvió al juego.

\- Amigo! Eres un asco – vio como un chico alto revolvió su cabello

\- Te dije que no quería jugar – refunfuño volviendo a sentarse en las gradas, lo vio recostarse y no moverse mas

\- Bella? – la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar a Alice. La pelinegra sonrió con malicia y movía sus cejas, Isabella se sonrojo y siguió su camino, mientras escuchaba una risita a su espalda.

\- Porque el profesor tenía que agregar preguntas de la materia que no estudie? – Angela reclamaba mientras Rosalie asentía.

La chica con lentes ya se había hecho amigas de ellas. La relación con las chicas mejoro bastante, después de la clase de educación física hace meses, aunque no con todas.

\- A todo esto, donde están Alice y Bella?

\- Ayudaron al profesor a llevar las cosas al laboratorio

\- A que no adivinas Rosalie! – Alice venia riéndose sosteniendo su estómago y junto a una Bella sonrojada y molesta – un chico se le declaro a Bella

\- Otra vez? – las chicas rieron bajito y otras rodaban los ojos.

\- Los chicos no aprenden – murmuro Taylor una chica rubia – Bella, realmente te admiro – todas rieron

\- Son horribles.

\- Lo rechazaste? – Bella fulmino a su amiga con la mirada – veo que si, quien era?

\- Era el chico de la clase C! Aquel que juega en el equipo de futbol y es rubio - dijo Alice emocionada

\- Eh? Michael?! – una de las chicas de atrás se levantó y se acercó – Lo rechazaste Bella? – Ella asintió – bien – sonrió – no hay de qué preocuparse, Bella no aceptara a nadie que nos guste – dicho esto volvió a su asiento

\- Él no te gusta, cierto? – Bella negó – No, te contengas solo por ellas si alguien que te gusta se te declara – Bella volvió a asentir. Rosalie se preocupó, ella cada vez hablaba menos.

Alice la miro, había buscado a ese chico por todos lados, al que vieron en Educación Física, pero no lo encontraba, refunfuño.

\- Hoy tengo que quedarme a dar una prueba por faltar la semana pasada

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre bañarte y dormir con el pelo mojado – recrimino Rosalie.

\- Hoy nos juntaremos en la casa de Angela, así que te esperaremos en la cafetería – ella asintió y se giró para ir al salón de ciencias.

\- Hola Isabella – saludo su profesor – toma asiento, esperamos a otro estudiante que me debe la prueba y empezamos. Ella asintió y saco su cuaderno para aprovechar de estudiar un poco.

\- Lamento llegar tarde – escucho, dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Levanto su mirada y en la mesa de adelante se sentó un chico alto con un poleron negro, tenía puesta la capucha.

\- Bien, tienen 60 minutos. – el profesor entrego las pruebas. En los próximos 40 minutos solo se escuchaba los sorbos que el señor Smith le daba a su café, el reloj y cuando daban vuelta la hoja de la prueba. Ella de vez en cuando miraba al chico de adelante que estaba encorvado sobre la mesa, cada cierto tiempo llevaba su mano a la cabeza y daba pequeños golpecitos. Ella sonrió. El chico de un de repente se levantó, entrego la prueba y se despidió. Ella termino 20 minutos después, odiaba biología.

\- Como te fue Belly Bells? – pregunto Alice, ella sonrió y caminaron hacia afuera.

\- Hey! Viejo! Apresúrate hombre, hace frio! – ellas rieron al ver a un chico alto moviendo su mano, y al lado un chico con el cabello negro con los brazos cruzados.

\- Voy! Mierda! – Bella, sintió un golpe en su espalda, había chocado contra alguien haciendo que vuelen hojas por todos lados.

\- Lo siento! – se apresuró en decir, las hojas se mojaron por la lluvia que había caído temprano

\- Oh no – musito el, recogiendo de forma rápida todo – no te preocupes, fue mi culpa – Bella levanto la mirada, era el chico de la prueba! Pero no lograba ver sus ojos por la capucha y su cabello en su frente.

\- Edward! - el levanto la vista para mirar a quien gritaba. Se sacó la capucha y tiro su cabello hacia atrás, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era el chico del gimnasio!

\- Tu! –escucho decir a Alice

\- Oh lo siento – se apresuró en decir mientras corría hacia el auto que los esperaba. El pelinegro lo tomo del cuello agitándolo. El chico de pelo negro solo subió en silencio.

\- El…

\- Bella! Se llama Edward! - Rosalie y Angela la miraban extrañadas – Bella tuvo un flechazo! – exclamo abrazándola, la castaña se sonrojo haciendo que Rosalie y Angela abrieran la boca sorprendidas!

\- QUE?!

End I.


End file.
